


If the Mountain won't come to Muhamad

by ToDragons



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDragons/pseuds/ToDragons
Summary: Siegemas Day 20 hit me like a truck!The team wants to make a good surprise and it turns out to be perfect.





	If the Mountain won't come to Muhamad

“You don’t have to go through all this trouble, you know!” Montagne was sitting on his bed at the hospital. Next to him, Bandit was in the middle of decorating a small, plastic Christmas tree with tinsel and tree topper. He looked up at Montagne, then lifted an eyebrow. 

“Did you just tell me that decorating a pocket-tree, like this, is trouble? Dude, what the actual fuck?”

“I-i... “ Montagne’s mouth fell open, then he started to smile. ” Okay-okay, fine, sorry!”

“This is not fucking trouble. You know what is trouble? That you are in this shithole, and I need to decorate this shitty tree alone, and nobody else visited you with me, because Twitch got suddenly homesick, and Doc is like ‘I need to patch up some recruits, because they almost killed themselves again’, Rook is a fucker, and Lion is an even bigger fucker, so clearly I am the only one who cares about you here!” murmured the German, and Montagne just gave him a small smile.

“Well, thank you Dom!” he heard Twitch’s voice ramble through his earpiece. “We can’t help that you are the only one shifty enough here, who can drug poor Gilles without his knowledge!”

“If you tell him one more time, that his team abandoned him, for their own problems, we will kill you!” joined in Rook too. Bandit heard Doc’s sigh in the background as well as other operators’ murmuring. He wanted to smile, but held it back.

Bandit took a step back from the little tree, and reached for the bottle of eggnog. He poured some creamy-holiday-miracle-fairy-unicorn-poop, or whatever the hell IQ called it, into two mugs, and looked up at Montagne who was laughing at him. 

“What is so funny, ehh?”

“I… It just feels good that you are not out there, drinking with Jäger and Smoke, but chose to visit me on Christmas!” Montagne held his hand out for the mug of creamy-holiday-miracle-fairy-unicorn-piss, took the mug, and after a soft ‘clink’ he drunk half of it.  
Bandit shrugged his shoulders. “This way I can steal your Vicodyn!” he grinned at Montagne, who started to laugh again. Bandit sat next to his bed, and he looked up at the clock. “It’s almost eight, so you better doze off now. I will wait for it, and on my way out I will tell the shitty doctors that you are not dead yet, as much as you try to be sometimes!  
Montagne nodded slowly. “Where are the others…? I miss them…” his voice dropped, expression changed to something slightly sadder.

“I want to hug him…!” Bandit heard IQ’s voice now.  
“Everybody get their shit together! After Gilles falls asleep, we start the mission!” Thatcher didn’t like messy jobs. “Dom, tell him something about everybody visiting their families and get him to sleep already, we need to make some serious modifications in the room for the party!”

Bandit looked up at the vent, where they hid a tiny camera the day Monty arrived to the hospital, and blinked twice. He got this. He turned back to Montagne and started to shower him with made-up stories about the operators’ holiday plans, and he watched as Montagne’s eyes fall shut. 

In short the French was snoring softly, and Bandit got up. He snapped his fingers next to Montagne’s ears and grinned. They all knew that the big man had the superpower to fall asleep anywhere, no matter what, and they counted on it… Also the two sleeping pills, and one pain-killer in his mug of eggnog seemed to help as well.

Bandit waved at the camera. “Operation is ready to go!”

Almost forty combat trained super operators got to their feet and started to unpack in the parking lot.

 

 

Almost ten years ago, when they began their first December as Team Rainbow, Montagne was more than thrilled. From the first cold, shitty and ugly day of the month, he was buzzing with Christmas spirit, and no mocking could bring down his good mood.

He woke up humming Christmas Carols, hung up red socks for every member of the team on the giant fireplace, he insisted to buy a Christmas tree and somehow even managed to pull the grumpier and older operators into the holiday spirit as well. He decorated the base, prepared a big feast, made sure everybody got a present, and he was there to give support and love for anybody who couldn’t get to their family, or didn’t have one anymore. He had the miraculous power of making people enjoy the holiday season somehow.

He made sure nobody was left out, or sad, or thinking about bad things during Christmas, and after the first, more came. As the Team grew, Montagne always welcomed every new member with open arms, and during the holidays, he never failed in his mission; to create a big, colourful family and protect them from everything. As the years went by, the red socks were spreading on the fireplace, and Montagne was always there to look at them with a proud simile on his face. Every single year until this.

This time, it happened to be different.

Three weeks before December, Montagne got deployed on a mission, where he got terribly injured. He was unconscious when he arrived at the hospital, and most of the Team were sitting next to his bed, waiting for him to wake up.

Doc was so stressed one day, he shouted at the poor recruits and almost made one of them cry. This time they didn’t do a single thing really, just found a stray kitten out in the snow and asked Doc for help.  
The Five shook with fear for days, but luckily after two weeks of pure stress, Montagne finally woke up. His first thing to do was to scold Doc for being rude to the kids, he even got him to apologize.

Montagne wanted to go home in an instant, but the doctors couldn’t let him. His head injury was too severe, the doctors worried about the possibility of undetected internal haemorrhaging or worse. Nobody knew when would he be able to go home, but they didn’t care, they were happy that he was alive. Everything seemed alright until the beginning of December.

During the first snowfall, Jäger found Twitch just sitting in the workshop, looking at her drone’s pieces, her hands unmoving. Something he saw often, but this was different, even odd somehow. This time, she felt cold.

The first Sunday of December, Glaz saw Rook just sitting with a long-cold mug in his hand, looking at the snowstorm outside. He liked to drink his morning coffee next to the biggest window on base, chatting with somebody. This time, he seemed lonely.

Not long after, Sledge found Doc in his office, looking at the biggest picture on his wall – a photograph of the French team - with a sad expression. Doc said, he didn’t even like that picture. This time, he couldn’t look away from it.

Last but not least, on the Second Sunday, they witnessed Lion sitting next to Rook and Doc during dinner, both looking at him in confusion. Lion hated to socialize, yet this time, he was doing it without being pressured into it.

After these, they figured out what was missing; Montagne. Nobody could help a lost soul like he did, and everybody knew that they needed him, and his always sunny spirit. As it turned out, they needed him even more during Christmas.

 

 

Before they started the whole mission, Doc somehow convinced the hospital’s doctors to let them make changes in Montagne’s room. Luckily, it wasn’t a small hole similar to a cell, but a big, 4 bedded room, with the other three being empty. Those were the first things they got rid of. 

Then, they silently cleaned up everything, and some of the operators brought in the real Christmas tree. They hid the smaller, plastic one, and placed the real in its place. Capitao, with the help of Clash and Mute, started to decorate it, as the others worked miracles inside the room. Some of them unpacked the food, some placed all the presents around the tree, and by midnight, with their work finished, most of the operators went back to base.

Doc was the only one left behind, to check on Montagne, and shoot him with some more sleeping pills to not ruin the surprise. Everything went as planned.

 

 

It was the third weekend of December, when Christmas finally hit them. Well… the lack of Christmas to be exact. Without Monty, nobody wanted to start the preparations for the holidays, so the base was in a pretty bad shape. No humming, no red socks, no Christmas tree and no Holiday Spirit, just casual emptiness in the building.

The Five recruits were chilling in one of their hiding spots as usual, they ate trash-food as usual, and they were uncharastically silent for the unusual. There was low music, coming from Gian’s phone and as one of the songs ended, and came a new one, YouTube started to play a shitty Christmas commercial with ‘All I want is love for Christmas’ in it.

JoJo sat up in discomfort. “We should still make a Christmas party!”

“Thatcher won’t even let us borrow a pack of gum after last year,” said Gian.

“Also, nobody wants to party without Montagne, and he won’t come home for a while!” Valenti reached for Gian’s phone, as he wanted to switch the music to something not depressing.

“Well I don’t care. I want to party. I want Montagne’s Christmas feast. If I need to kill somebody, so be it!” JoJo looked up at his friends. “Can’t we somehow time-travel to last year, eat ourselves full, then come back for Easter Egg hunt?”

“As it seems, we won’t have too much Christmas this year. Montagne needs to heal, we can’t bring him here!” Valenti looked a little bit stressed now. This wasn’t their first conversation about the topic.

Ivan, who was sitting next to a window, looking out at the snow storm sighed. “Well, if mountain won't come to Muhammad, then maybe Muhammad should go to mountain.”

JoJo sat up with so much force, he almost headbutted into one of the big boxes next to him. He looked up at Ivan. “Ivanko, you are a genius!” he jumped onto his feet, starting to tie his shoes, then rushed towards the exit.

Shay looked at him in confusion. “What are you doing?”

“We will bring the Christmas to Montagne, you muppet! He deserves it after all these years!” he flashed an energetic grin, then ran off to search for Blitz.

 

 

They had a really serious plan, to get the mission together, and everything played along with the timer perfectly. Everybody got home, they slept for five and a half hours, then after shower they got back to the hospital. Thatcher let Doc get some rest as it was only 7 in the morning, and they waited silently in the corridor for the star guest to wake up. They were all excited at least, and could barely contain themselves. They had never looked more like a Team before. Everybody pushed aside their differences towards the other operators for the greater good.

Bandit was roaming in front of the other operators, who were all sitting on the benches to calm his own nerves. He began his third lap in the corridor, and as he saw The Five, he stopped next to them, sighed and looked at JoJo. “It was a good idea, kiddo. I’m pretty sure he will be really happy for this shit.”

JoJo flashed him a brilliant, proud smile. “Does this consider as praise?”

“I won’t say it again” Bandit smirked. “But if he wakes up, and gets a heart attack, you are fucked.” With that he continued his new morning exercise, and left the Five with confused faces. As he got the door of the room, Doc poked his head out.

“He is waking up. Everybody, come, but if any of you make a sound, I will kill for Christmas!” he said, and opened the door, to watch as Team Rainbow flooded the hospital room. 

They were greeted by a sleepy pair of eyes, and as Montagne started to function, and his brain started to process what he saw, he slowly sat up, his whole being radiating with happiness. He was searching for one face in particular, and as he saw Bandit, he started to grin. “You liar!” then burst out laughing. He looked healthier in an instant.

 

 

“You want me to do what, when?” Bandit blinked as they sat in the canteen next to a big table the night before Christmas. Across from him, left to right, were Blitz, Thatcher, Doc, Sledge and Ash. The guys looked comically embarrassed, however Ash had the time of her life. Bandit acted like he picked some ear wax out of his ear with his pinkie finger, like he didn’t hear clearly what they just told him because of some sort of a clog.

Doc sighed. “Don’t make me say it again, please…”

Ash smirked. “You are the only one who can do it! We are counting on you.”

Thatcher nodded. “We only want you to give something to Montagne, to make him sleep a little... better!”

Bandit blinked, again. “Don’t get me wrong, I am honoured and everything, but… You know, morals and shit? Like… What the fuck guys?”

“We know that it sucks, but we need to make him sleep a little bit more! “ Doc looked up at him. Did he just say ‘suck’? Bandit wasn’t sure anymore.

“B-but… with drugs?” he tilted his head. “Do I need to remind you, that you are a doctor? You are not supposed to drug people behind their backs!”

“That’s the reason why you are the one who will do it, and not Doc!” now Thatcher smirked and Doc nodded. They looked like fucking puppets.

“Who got this shitty idea anyway?” this was all Bandit wanted to know, as he looked around. Everybody were sitting next to their tables, doing their part of the plan. It was a rare moment, to see every operator together like this. Well… not everybody since they missed Montagne, but they did all this for him in the end.

Sledge – who didn’t say a thing for the last 30 minutes – now lifted his hand and simply pointed at the recruits. Bandit buried his face into his palms. Of-fucking-course, who else?

The Five were in the kitchen, next to IQ, watching her make Montagne’s eggnog for the party with such concern it was almost adorable. They were kids hidden in mostly grown-up bodies. Bandit looked at them, then he silently observed the whole room for a minute. Everybody was busy with preparations.

The Russians were sitting next to their table, Fuze and Kapkan mixing every alcohol possible, to make something strong for the party. Tachanka loudly argued with Finka about the decorations they should use and Glaz was covered in paint, as he was working on his present.

Not far from them, Jäger was sitting next to Twitch and Vigil, the three were working on a bunch of malfunctioning Christmas lights. They wanted to synchronize them with some sappy holiday music, Bandit have never seen them this focused before. They instantly made him smile.

The leftover Americans, led by Pulse were now collecting every Christmas sock and finished present into big bags with the help of Smoke, Mute and Frost. They wanted to organize everything they could, before the start of the mission. They didn’t have too much time. 

Maestro got himself a small crew made out of the Spaniards, Alibi and Rook, and they were preparing the most delicious Christmas meals anybody could think of. It needed to be perfect, of course, so Maestro was stricter than ever.

Everybody else was sitting next to their long abandoned dinners, busy with working on their own presents. All the teams looked focused, and cheerful, and Bandit knew that if Montagne could be here, he would be really proud of every member.

Bandit sighed, thought for a second, then nodded. “Fine. But I want you all to know, that I hate to be the reasonable here! It sucks!”

Doc shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, it will only be two more sleeping pills and some Vicodyn, nothing more. Just to make sure he sleeps through the process.”

“Just Vicodyn, sure!” Bandit grimaced. “Right, but if the docs, or Six want to kill me after this, you will have to protect me! All of you!”

“Well… “ Blitz smiled like a true angel. “ If you don’t hide other ‘illegal’ stuff on yourself or somewhere, nobody will ask anything, I promise!”

Bandit gave him a finger.

 

 

As they explained everything for Montagne, they knew that the Christmas party was an instant success. The man was happy, proud and a little bit embarrassed from all the attention. Everybody knew that he would tell this story to everybody for weeks; his Team working together for his sake, and making the perfect Christmas Gift ever. 

The decoration was perfect, the food, the guests, the music, everything turned out perfectly. Rook explained how they managed all this to Montagne, because he just wouldn’t stop asking. 

“JoJo got the idea, Thatcher and Doc planned it, Ash organized the Secret Santa, everybody made something!” he started to whisper. “Olivier worked together with Elzbieta and Jack to get new hand-made socks for Eric and Morowa! He was so awkward, but wanted to help.” Rook grinned at him. 

Montagne looked up at Lion, who was now chatting with Jack about their special equipments’ differences. He felt himself smile just by looking at them.

“All of you are crazy, for doing all this to me!” his cheeks turned red. 

“Well, who said that we aren’t all insane?” Twitch handed Montagne some of the creamy-holiday-miracle-fairy-unicorn-thing, smiling brightly. 

The man shook his head. “You are insane! Next year, nobody can hide from Christmas, you know that, right? All of you will help me do everything from now on, and I don’t care for excuses! 

Twitch started laughing, then Ash clapped to get the attention of every operator. “Let’s get to the present, shall we?” she flashed a brilliant grin, and turned to Montagne. “This is your shitty tradition, so you will start!”

Montagne looked confused for a second. “I… How am I supposed to do that Eliza?”

Ash winked at him. “Thanks for asking!” she got to the tree, and in a minute she came back with a big, wrapped present. She handed it to Montagne. “There, you go, big guy, this is your present!”

Montagne looked at the label on the box, laughed. “Well, somehow I got you, Dom!” he looked up at the German, who was standing next to the Recruits. They weren’t that bad of a company, as it turned out. The German walked closer. “I-I don’t know what is that, but I know, that its heavy, and colorful, and I hope that you will enjoy whatever it is!”

Bandit took the box, shook it, and his face instantly lit up. “Thanks, Gilles!” he put the box down, on his chair, then grabbed another present, and walked to Thacher. The older man looked at him in pure terror. “Merry Christmas, grandpa!” he flashed all his pearly whites, then galloped back to his place. 

They went on and on, and on, until the last member; Glaz. After he got his gift from Mira, he got to his feet, and walked slowly to Montagne to finish the circle. “I know, that you don’t like present without a meaning, so I tried my best… Merry Christmas, Gilles!” he handed the French a big, square shaped, thin thing. 

Montagne bit into his lip, and started to unwrap his present. It was a big, hand-painted picture, with his parents and sister on it. It was created after an old, long lost photography. He didn’t even know how Glaz found it or how he made it this perfect, but he felt himself tear up as he looked at the canvas. He scratched his nose, to prevent himself from crying in front of everybody, but it was a close call. 

He smiled at Glaz. “How did you-?”

“With the help of Grace, of course. Don’t ask me where she got it from, lets just pretend that she couldn’t break into Pentagon, okay?” Glaz gave him a small smile and patted his shoulder. “I hope you will be back home soon, the Team needs you!”

Montagne smiled at him then looked around. Everybody was mixed together, Bandit chatting with Lesion, and Echo, the Spaniards fighting over a cookie with Fuze and Maverick, Rook singing Christmas carols with Mute and Castle, every member making new friends, feeling good together, eating, laughing, enjoying their time. 

Montagne observed them with love in his heart, and a proud smile on his face. “Yeah… yeah… I will be home soon after all of this. I miss my family!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thatcher got fluffy, hand-knitted socks from Bandit for Christmas, that is canon. Also Montagne 'gave' Bandit and old PS1 with the original Super Mario I think.


End file.
